Big Time Sick
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: When James gets sick, Logan knows just how to take care of him... SLASH! PLEASE R&R!


Hi, all my fellow BTR fangirls and guys out there! I worked hard on this fic, like I do all of them, and I really hope you enjoy it! :D **PLEASE R&R! :D **

**Big Time Sick**

It was a normal, sunny day at the Palmwoods. For everyone, that is, except for James Diamond. The pretty boy, who would normally be sitting in his favorite lounge chair enjoying a smoothie, was cooped up in the apartment sick with the stomach flu. A bug had been going around among the kids at the Palmwoods and it had finally found its way into apartment 2J.

James hated it when he got sick. He loved being outside and going to dance rehearsals and recording sessions. But now, he was stuck on the orange couch in the living room, feeling so weak he could barely move. The whole apartment was quiet, which he was thankful for since he had a splitting headache. The reason for the silence was that Mrs. Knight had taken Kendall, Carlos, and Katie on a day trip so he could rest. She was originally going to take Logan with her, but James begged her to let him stay because he didn't want to be lonely.

Logan stepped out of the kitchen and walked over to where his sick boyfriend lay under a blanket on the couch.

"How you feeling, baby?" he asked, sitting down beside the sick boy.

"Awful." James mumbled as he turned his head towards Logan.

Logan looked in sympathy down at him; he hated seeing James like this. The second he found out that James was sick, he had kicked into 'doctor-mode' and he did everything he could to help take care of him and make him feel better.

"Well, your soup is nearly done; maybe when you eat something you'll feel a little better." Logan said, brushing James' long bangs out of his face.

He leaned down and pressed a comforting kiss to the pretty boy's forehead before he got up and went back to the kitchen to stir the lightly-bubbling pot of soup on the stove. The delicious aroma of the soup filled the room, and James instantly recognized it as being his favorite kind: cream of mushroom.

When the soup was sufficiently heated, Logan poured a generous amount in James' favorite square-shaped plastic bowl. Grabbing a spoon from the silverware drawer, he walked over to the couch and set the bowl down on the coffee table. James slowly sat up, trying not to make his head feel worse. He scooted down so he was sitting in the floor beside the coffee table.

"Thanks for fixing the soup." he said, giving Logan a weak smile.

Logan returned the smile and kissed his cheek. As James started eating his soup, Logan got up and put their favorite episode of Star Wars in the DVD player. He sat on the couch behind James and gently massaged his shoulders a little.

"Mmm, that feels so good." James moaned as his tense muscles melted away.

Logan lightly kissed the top of James' head, and used his hands to press against all of the pretty boy's sensitive spots.

"You like your soup?" he asked.

"Mm-hm." James said around a particularly big piece of mushroom.

Logan giggled at this. James really did like the soup and he tried to finish it because he knew Logan had worked hard on it, but about halfway through the bowl, he felt his treacherous stomach starting to rebel. One of his annoying and painful symptoms was throwing up almost anything that he tried to eat. Logan noticed that something wasn't right when James put his spoon down and started rubbing his stomach.

"You okay, baby?" he asked, pausing from his massaging.

"Yeah. My stomach feels a little weird." James said, letting his head fall back to rest in Logan's lap.

"You feel like you're gonna throw up?" Logan asked.

"I don't know." James said with his eyes closed, trying to will his stomach to stop churning.

Logan stroked his hair soothingly and whispered soft comforts. After a couple minutes, James felt the odd sensation ebbing away, so he slowly got up to sit back on the couch. He was about to sit down when he was suddenly hit by a wave of intense nausea. His hand flew to cover his mouth and he rushed across the room and through the kitchen to the bathroom. He fell on his knees beside the toilet just in time before he threw up violently. Logan was by his side in a second, rubbing his back just as he had done for the past two days.

"It's okay. Just let it out, Jamie." he said.

When James threw up a second time, he whimpered as his already sore throat burned. When he finally finished, he flopped down in a sitting position and leaned back against the cabinet. He felt too weak to get up just yet.

"You okay?" Logan asked, kneeling in front of him.

James mumbled something along the lines of "don't feel good." Logan sat beside him and rubbed his firm bicep. James was wearing his black tank top, and Logan could feel how hot his skin was from his fever. His doctor-mode spiked again and he reached into the cabinet and retrieved a washcloth. He then ran some cool water over it and squeezed out the excess.

"Here, this might help." he said, lightly wiping the washcloth over James' forehead, neck, and bare shoulders, "How's that?"

"Good." James answered.

They sat like this for a couple minutes until James regained some of his strength. Logan helped him off the floor and wrapped an arm around his back as they slowly walked back to the living room. James eased himself down onto the couch and looked up at Logan with weary eyes. At the tired, pitiful look in his boyfriend's eyes, Logan's heart went out to him. He just wanted to pull him into his arms and make all his hurts go away.

"I'll be right back." he said, turning and walking into the kitchen.

He took a two-liter bottle of ginger ale out of the fridge and poured some into a glass. Mrs. Knight had gone to the store the day before and got two of the two-liter ginger ales so James could stay hydrated while he was sick. Putting the bottle back in the fridge, Logan walked back over to James, glass in hand.

"Here. Try to drink some of this." he said, offering the glass to James.

"Thanks." James said as he took the glass.

He took a few sips of the amber-colored liquid and it felt like heaven on his sore throat. When he finished, he set the glass down on the coffee table and flopped back against his pillow.

"Do you feel like finishing the movie now?" Logan asked, sitting down next to him.

James nodded.

"Will you lay down with me?" he asked.

Logan couldn't help but smile; he could never resist the chance to cuddle James, sick or not. The brunette boy kicked off his shoes and lay down next to James, pulling the blanket over them. They snuggled close together and loosely wrapped their arms around each other. Things were silent between them for a good half-hour while they enjoyed the movie. All that changed when Logan heard James moan softly. He glanced down and saw that James had his hand against his stomach, his fingers tensing in a look of pain.

"You okay?" Logan asked.

"My stomach really hurts." James moaned, scrunching up his face a little.

Logan knew that this was yet another bout of abdominal cramps, something James had been having off and on ever since he got sick. He soothingly stroked James' hair and whispered soft words of comfort.

"It's okay. Just breathe through it." he said when James whimpered.

"It hurts." James moaned, trying to draw his knees up to his chest.

Logan instantly knew of something that would help soothe his boyfriend's pain. He got up off the couch and strode over to the kitchen. He got a gallon-sized plastic baggie from the overhead cabinet and filled it with ice from the freezer. He then got a towel from the bathroom and wrapped it around the ice pack and took it over to James, who was now curled up with his arms wrapped around his stomach, grimacing in pain.

"Turn over on your back so I can put the ice pack on." Logan gently ordered.

James moaned and did so. Logan coaxed his arms away from his stomach and he lifted up James' tank top a little to expose his abs. He carefully placed the ice pack on the firm abs and pressed lightly on it.

"How's this?" he asked.

"That feels nice." James said, giving a weak smile.

When Logan looked at his face, he could tells that James had been crying just a little and his hair was slightly disheveled from its usual perfect state. When Logan was in 'doctor-mode', ideas and solutions to problems seemed to come naturally to him, and right now was no exception. An idea of how to help with James' obvious fever, which was a big part of why he was feeling so bad, just popped into his head.

"How does a nice, cool bubble bath sound?" he asked, "It would help cool you off."

"You just read my mind." James mumbled.

Logan smiled.

"Hold your ice pack still and I'll go get it ready." he said, standing up.

He placed a kiss to James' hot forehead before he headed off down the hallway to the room that he and James shared. Entering the adjoining bathroom, he rolled up the sleeves of his cardigan and turned on the faucet in the tub. He adjusted the water so it was the perfect temperature of coolness, then retrieved the bottle of pink bubble bath from the cabinet below the sink. When he poured the pretty pink liquid into the stream of water, the room was filled with the sweet scent of watermelon and kiwi. Logan squatted there by the tub until it was filled just below the brim with the light pink bubbles. He then turned the water off and returned to the living room where he found James still laying on the couch with the ice pack pressed against his stomach.

"How does your stomach feel?" he asked as he approached the couch.

"A little better." James said.

"That's good." Logan said, "I've got your bubble bath all fixed. You ready to go get in?"

"I can almost hear it calling my name." James joked.

Logan smiled as James removed his ice pack and sat up.

"You need any help?" Logan asked.

"I got it." James said, standing slowly.

The pair made their way down the hall, Logan walking just beside James in case he stumbled on his weakened legs. They made it to the bathroom without any incident and Logan didn't bother to close the door because he knew they were alone. Logan bent over to get a washcloth out of the cabinet below the sink and when he straightened, he was met by the sight of James' bare back. The pretty boy had taken his black tank top off and he didn't notice Logan staring at him. The sight of James' perfect sun-kissed skin made Logan's cock twitch slightly in his jeans.

Logan shook these thoughts from his mind as James pulled down his grey pajama bottoms, but he just couldn't help but steal a glance at James' perfect ass. Kicking his pajama bottoms aside, James stepped into the tub and slowly lowered himself down into the water. He moaned as he rested his back against the wall; the coolness of the water felt like heaven against his hot skin. Logan removed his cardigan and folded it neatly and laid it on the back of the toilet, then rolled his jeans up to his knees and sat down on the edge of the tub. He sat with his feet in the water and dipped the washcloth in so it was soaked. He then began to gently wash the cool water over James' exposed torso.

"Mmm, that feels good." James moaned, letting his eyes flutter shut.

With his eyes closed, James just concentrated on how good it felt for Logan to be near him and for the cool water to be sliding across his skin. It felt even better when Logan began gently massaging his abs.

Logan continued with his ministrations to James' tired body for several more minutes. He was glad to see James comfortable and relaxed after three days of being so sick. Logan re-dipped the washcloth in the water and slid it over James' thigh. He paused suddenly when his hand brushed against something hard. James' eyes shot open and they met Logan's. The two shared a brief and somewhat awkward stare. A noticeable blush appeared on James' cheeks and he looked down.

"S-sorry." he said, "It's just….it feels so nice when you touch me."

"Aw, baby, you have nothing to be embarrassed about." Logan said, gently raising James' face so they were looking at each other again.

He leaned a little closer and placed a tender kiss to the pretty boy's cheek.

"Let me take care of it." he whispered.

A shiver traveled down James' spine at the sexy whisper from his boyfriend's lips. Logan let one of his hands slide down over James' abs, tracing each defined line with his fingertips. He smiled when he felt the muscles tense under his touch. He then went lower and wrapped his fingers around the thick column of flesh hiding under the pink bubbles. James couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips at the sweet contact. His hips involuntarily jerked upward, bringing a smile to Logan's face. He stroked up to the tip of James' cock and swiped his thumb over the head. He felt the warmness of the pretty boy's precum against the textured pad of his thumb and it sent a pleasurable shiver down his spine.

"Mmm, how does that feel?" Logan asked as he sped up his movements a little.

"It feels, ngh, so good!" James moaned, his back arching in pleasure.

The brunette boy could feel James' cock throbbing in his hand. Seeing his boyfriend moaning and squirming under his touch was turning him on so much.

"F-faster!" James gasped.

The pretty boy clawed at the bottom of the tub, clenching his fists together. The water sloshed lightly against the edges of the tub as he squirmed under Logan's expert hand. The coolness of the water against his hot member was a huge turn-on. He could feel the head of his cock leaking copious amounts of precum only to be washed away by the water and Logan's ever-moving hand.

"You close?" Logan asked in a breathy voice, noticing how James' moans were turning into soft whimpers and he was arching his back more.

"Mm-hm." James moaned and nodded.

Just a few moments later the pretty boy let out a sound that was somewhere between a shaky moan and a cry. It was the most delicious sound Logan had ever heard him make. Under the water, Logan felt James coming, his warm cum shooting out and covering his hand. James' back arched out of the water briefly before he slumped back against the wall, his energy spent for the moment. Once James' orgasm was finished, Logan uncurled his fingers from around the softening flesh and rinsed the sticky white substance off his hand. Glancing up to James' face, a smile crossed his face when he saw the tired, disheveled appearance of his boyfriend.

"How was that, baby?" he asked, reaching out to stroke James' bangs out of his eyes.

"It was….so good." the pretty boy said between gasps.

James gulped on his breath and straightened a little against the wall and opened his tired eyes. When he looked at Logan, the first thing he noticed was the rather prominent bulge in the brunette's jeans. Logan instantly noticed where James was staring and an adorable blush became visible on his cheeks.

"I-I'll umm….I'll take care of it later." he stammered.

"No….let me help you." James said, reaching up and lightly rubbing the firm bulge.

The contact sent a shiver up Logan's spine.

"H-how are you gonna help me?" he asked.

"Top me." James said, looking trustingly into Logan's eyes.

Logan raised his eyebrows at this and for a minute he thought James was joking. He was surprised that James even felt like considering something like that while he was sick.

"Are you sure?" Logan asked after he got over his initial surprise.

"Yeah. You've topped me before. It'll be okay. I want you to be satisfied, too." James answered, giving the head of Logan's cock a gentle squeeze through his jeans.

Logan smiled.

"You've got to be the best boyfriend ever." he said.

"I know." James said with his usual cocky smile, "Now go get the lube. I'm starting to get hard again just thinking about it."

Logan leaned down and gave James a brief but passionate kiss before he got up and walked in long strides into their room, dripping water off his exposed calves. He opened the top drawer of James' bedside table and retrieved their bottle of lube. He wasted no time in returning to the bathroom where he saw that James was already getting ready for this. Some of the pink bubbles had cleared away and Logan could see the pretty boy stroking his cock leisurely under the water. James looked up and watched as Logan pulled his shirt off over his head and pulled his jeans and underwear down. He kicked the garments aside and stepped into the tub. James wiggled around a little and spread his legs wide, propping them on the edges of the tub. Logan then knelt between his legs and set the lube down on the small ledge behind James' shoulder until they were ready for it.

"You're so hot." James said, raking his eyes up and down Logan's naked form in front of him.

"So are you." Logan moaned as he leaned forward over his boyfriend's body.

He softly pressed their lips together in a loving kiss, which James quickly deepened by curling his hand around the back of Logan's neck and pushing his tongue into his mouth. A moan rose from the brunette boy when he felt James wrap his hand around both their cocks and stroked them together. Their lips moved sloppily together and the room was filled by their soft moans and sighs.

"I love you." James moaned into his lover's mouth.

Logan nodded in agreement and leaned a little closer to their abs were touching. James moaned at the contact and he thrust up against Logan. The sudden jolt of pleasure caused Logan to pull away from the kiss suddenly and curse under his breath. James giggled a little at this and released his own cock so he could stroke Logan's a little more.

"Oh, James, that's so good!" he moaned.

"Ngh, I can't wait to have that perfect cock inside me." the pretty boy moaned back, giving Logan's cock a gentle squeeze.

Logan leaned down and attached his lips to the pretty boy's neck and started to nibble on the warm flesh. James moaned softly and tensed his muscles under Logan's skilled lips. A choked gasp escaped his lips when Logan chose a specific spot to start sucking and leaving his mark. Logan tugged the skin gently between his teeth and smiled a little to himself as James squirmed under him. When he had left a dark purplish mark on the perfect skin, he placed a light kiss to it to soothe any pain that might have lingered.

"You ready for me to get you ready?" he asked.

"Y-yeah. Please." James gasped.

Logan leaned back on his knees and picked up the bottle of lube, flipping the cap open. He squirted some of the substance onto his fingers and set the bottle aside. The lube was a new kind that they were experimenting with and it was a pretty shade of blue and gave them a thrilling sensation; first it was cold, then it got hot, then it somehow alternated between the two. Logan then reached underneath the water and found James' tight hole and teased his fingers around it. James moaned softly as Logan spread the lube around his opening, slowly applying pressure. Before long, Logan slid a single finger into him and was met with little resistance. He moved his finger in and out a few times to loosen James up before he added a second one.

"You like that?" Logan asked in a sensual tone.

"Yes!" James gasped, "Ugh, Logie, you're so good!"

This made Logan smile and his cock throbbed with excitement. He made several scissoring motions with his fingers to gently open James up to what was coming. The boy's velvet insides felt so warm and inviting, he just had to get him relaxed enough so it didn't hurt when he entered him.

When Logan was sure James was loosened up enough, he pulled his fingers out of him, earning him a slight whimper of loss from James. Logan was about to reach for the lube again, but James picked it up first.

"Let me do it." he said.

Logan nodded and scooted closer as James flipped open the cap of the lube. He squeezed some of the blue substance onto his fingers and set the bottle aside. He reached down and stroked Logan's cock, spreading the lube generously all over it. Logan moaned and thrust lightly into James' touch. Once Logan's cock was nice and slick, James let go of it and let Logan get into position between his legs.

"Ready?" Logan asked.

James nodded quickly, his own cock fully hard again and his hole gaping with need. Logan reached down and held his cock at the base and placed the tip against the pretty boy's opening. He gently pushed the head of his cock past the loosened ring of muscle and pushed it in a couple inches. He paused for a moment when James gasped, but the taller boy quickly relaxed. Logan then eased himself in the rest of the way, pushing his entire seven inches inside James' body. James let out a broken moan when his boyfriend was sheathed inside him.

Logan gave James a couple moments to relax before he started to move. He moved slowly at first, just like James always did for him. The pretty boy moaned softly and rested his head back against the wall. The feeling of Logan's cock stretching him and moving within felt so amazing.

"Harder!" he whimpered.

Logan instantly responded to his boyfriend's request. As he sped up his thrusts, he leaned down and kissed James passionately on the lips. The pretty boy kissed back and moaned into Logan's mouth. With one hand, he reached up to claw gently at Logan's back, and with the other, he reached between their two bodies and stroked his own cock, doubling his pleasure instantly.

"Oh, Jamie, you're ass feels so good!" Logan moaned as he leaned up from the kiss.

James looked up at him through half-lidded eyes and gasped in ecstasy. All the pain and discomfort he had been feeling from being sick just seemed to melt away for that moment and all he felt was pleasure and passion and love for his beautiful Logan.

"Ngh, I'm close!" he whimpered as his back arched.

"Come for me, Jamie!" Logan said in a shuddering moan.

The first thrust he made after that hit James' sweet spot dead-on and the pretty boy let out the most delicious cry of pleasure Logan had ever heard. He repeated this rolling motion with his hips and was duly rewarded by a louder cry from his boyfriend. It took only a few more thrusts like this for them to fall over the edge together into sheer ecstasy. They knew they were alone in the apartment, so they just let their screams come out. Logan's hips trembled as he came inside James. His hot cum shot out and coated James' insides and made the pretty boy moan.

"Logan!" James shouted as he came for the second time.

Once their orgasm reached its peak, they collapsed against each other in the tub. By now, almost all the bubbles had disappeared and they didn't care when a little bit of the water splashed over the side; Logan would clean it up later. Right now, they just needed to be close to each other.

James moved his legs from being propped on the sides of the tub to be gently wrapped around Logan's body. For several minutes, they just laid here in the water while they caught their breath. When Logan could draw his breath normally again, he leaned up and gently pulled out of James. Leaning back on his knees, he wiped a few beads of sweat for his forehead. As he opened his eyes again, he just realized something.

"Aw, come on, Jamie, let's get you out of this cool water; you must be freezing." he said, standing and offering his hand to James.

James smiled and took Logan's hand and was hoisted to his feet, the cool water dripping off his toned body. Logan was about to step out of the tub, but James held him about the waist and stopped him. Before Logan could ask what he was doing, James caressed his lower back and pulled him in for a loving kiss. The shorter boy just melted and let his hands rest in a relaxed manner just above either of James' hips. James carefully explored all of Logan's sensitive spots with his tongue, drawing a soft sigh from him. A few seconds later, James pulled away, their lips making a faint pop as they parted.

"I love you, Logie." he whispered, pulling the boy closer.

"I love you, too." Logan smiled.

With that, the pair exited the tub and took two towels out of the cabinet below the sink. They took turns drying each other off then went into the bedroom and put on a clean t-shirt and a fresh pair of underwear. After their 'encounter' in the bathroom, both of them were thoroughly tired, so they returned to the living room and Logan put another Star Wars movie in. He then joined James in laying down on the couch and he draped a soft blanket over their bodies.

"Hey, Logie." James said to get the boy's attention.

"Yeah?" Logan asked.

"Thanks for taking such good care of me. It really means a lot." James said.

Logan smiled and kissed James' forehead.

"You're welcome, baby." he said.

With that, the two of them fell into a restful slumber there on the couch…..and when Logan caught the stomach flu from James the week after, James was right there for him and he treated him to a nice bubble bath as well…..

**A/N: **Well, there it is! I hope you enjoyed it! :D *huggles if you did* XD **PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


End file.
